Midnight Run In
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: A vampire is preying on the people of tokyo, it's latest victim is Kenshin. A mysterious girl might hold the key on how to keep Kenshin human, only problem, she hates him and is unwilling to help.
1. Default Chapter

Midnight Run In  
  
Part 1  
  
Midnight Visitors  
  
"Kenshin, lock the front gate," Kaoru handed Kenshin the keys and he walked out into the courtyard and up to the gate.  
  
It was a rather eerie night, fog had come into the streets making it look almost ghostly to the rurouni who put the key in the gates door. He heard a scream and looked up with a rather nervous look on his face and ran into the street.  
  
He ran toward the scream his sword almost drawn when he felt something was incredibly wrong with running into the fog. His eyes were searching for the person who was endanger only to find someone kneeling down. "What happened?" he asked walking up to the person.  
  
Kenshin found himself gasping for air, he was leaning against a wall looking around for the person who had been near a corpse of a woman. Her eyes were staring up at him with a dead look in them, he blinked and then started to yell for someone to help.  
  
**  
  
Yamagata saw the sickened look on Kenshin's face when he spoke about going out to lock the Kamiya Dojo gate and hearing a scream. "There is no evidence that Himura did anything wrong," he told the policeman who had arrested Kenshin. "Take those off him and let him go home. His sword wasn't even with him. There is no way it could be drawn and there is no sign of a cut."  
  
The handcuffs were removed and the samurai nodded his head feeling rather sickened. "Can I go home?"  
  
"Yes, Himura you may, maybe I should accompany you," Yamagata helped him to stand. "You look like you need a good rest. I'll be by in the morning to talk to you about this."  
  
The dojo was a good five blocks away from the station and Kenshin felt relieved when he reached the front gate. "Thank you, Yamagata for helping me home," Kenshin bowed and walked into the dojo locking the gate behind him.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Kenshin felt like a ton of brick hit him, he lay on his back shivering and Kaoru was looking him over. "He was fine yesterday," she put her hand on his forehead. "I'm calling Megumi."  
  
His eyes were glazed and Sano had to admit that something was up. "Hey, Kenshin, do you want some miso soup, Kaoru made it? It isn't half bad,"  
  
Sano's friend nodded and sat up a little then wished he didn't. "Take it easy, Kenshin, you'll choke yourself if you drink it that fast."  
  
Lying back down, Sano could not help but notice something small on his friend's neck. "Hey, where did you get that?"  
  
"What?" Kenshin muttered rolling onto his side.  
  
"Those two holes in your neck, it looks like-" Sano jumped up and ran into the kitchen putting garlic all around the room. "Kyuuketsuki!"  
  
"Sanosuke, that smells horrible, leave me alone," Kenshin was whining.  
  
Kaoru returned with Megumi who was blinking at Sano who was hanging garlic around the room.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," Megumi blinked and knelt down to look at Kenshin. Putting her hand on Kenshin's forehead and frowned. "There isn't a fever, so he shouldn't be sick at all."  
  
"Check his neck," the tall man in white was saying as hung another strand of garlic. "According to what this European said when he came to my village as a child, garlic is a sure way to protect one's self from kyuuketsuki."  
  
Megumi checked both side of Kenshin's neck and saw the two punctures. "There has to be a logical explanation for this. Sano, will you stop putting those things up, the smell is giving me a headache. And it isn't going to help Kenshin any. I'm sure he was bit by a spider and he's having an allergic reaction to it."  
  
"Fine, but if Kenshin grows fangs and starts to kill people, don't come crying to me," Sano walked out of the room.  
  
"Fangs?" Kenshin blinked and looked up at the ceiling. "There is no such thing as Kyuuketsuki."  
  
**  
  
The idea of being a slayer wasn't Ryuu Yuki's idea of a life style, she walked through one village after another destroying nests of vampire as she went. Her training as a slayer had started when she was ten, though in truth her brother, Kyuuka was more qualified as a slayer.  
  
Yuki's long brown hair was up in a high ponytail, her eyes were quick and almost black. She walked down the streets of Tokyo seeking a place to stay the night. She had no intention of staying in Tokyo long, though for some reason she sensed danger. She was standing in front of a dojo looking up at it. "Kamiya?" she blinked at the sign and then walked passed.  
  
She walked up to an inn and asked for a room. "I'm sorry miss, but we're full tonight." The owner was looking at her and shook his head.  
  
"I see, this is the only inn within miles of here," she told herself as she walked out into the streets. "Can't sleep in a tree."  
  
She walked from one place to another offering money to people to stay just for one night. She found herself back at the Kamiya dojo and rang the bell at the gate. A woman walked out and smiled. "Hello, how can I help you? I'm Kamiya Kaoru, the teacher at this dojo."  
  
"I am Ryuu Yuki, I was wondering if I could spend one night here, the inn is full and I have been traveling such a long way," Yuki whispered and bowed.  
  
"Of course, and you won't have to pay a bill." Kaoru led her into the Dojo and saw a look on the girl's face brighten.  
  
"This is such a nice place, I couldn't guess that there was garden in here from the front gate. Who planted all these flowers?"  
  
"One of my other borders, Himura Kenshin."  
  
Yuki blinked, of all her years of traveling as a slayer, she never would have guessed the man who had murdered her brother so brutally would catch her eye once more.  
  
**Ten Years Ago**  
  
"I said no!" Ryuu Kuroi yelled at his son, Kyuuka who was standing holding his katana. "We are vampire slayers, not bodyguards."  
  
"Oto-san, the revolution is happening all around us. Katsura's men could come in here and take our home. I want to defend it Saitou offered to teach me," Kyuuka was standing his ground as his father rolled his eyes. "As heir to the Ryuu title, I have to fight and defend our home."  
  
Yuki watched her brother walk off into the house disgusted with his father. "Oni-chan, what are you doing?" her ten year old mind wasn't like her brother's. "Why was Oto-san yelling?"  
  
"Its nothing, Yuki-chan, you shouldn't listen in like that, it isn't polite." Her brother was sitting down and looked at her. "So how did you do on the trails? I want to hear everything."  
  
"I don't think I did that well, Oto-san said I was too slow to react. He was thinking of sending me to see Hiko-juukei to learn traditional sword."  
  
"That's not what Oto-san told me," her brother laughed. "He said you improved and he can't wait to take you on a slaying mission."  
  
Yuki giggled and smiled up at her brother who got up. "I have to go, the Shuganate want to speak to me. Do you wish to come along? You don't have training until tomorrow, you might like Kyoto."  
  
She nodded and followed her brother to the road. They walked a few feet where men dressed in blue met them. "Hello, Ryuu Kyuuka," said one dressed in blue that was a good hair taller than her brother was.  
  
"Hello, Saitou, it is good to see you. This is my little sister, Yuki, I was taking her to Kyoto for her birthday gift."  
  
"I shall join you then," Saitou nodded and told his men to leave. "What has your father said about you joining the Shogunate?"  
  
"No, his answer will always be no," Kyuuka shook his head. "He doesn't realize that vampires don't exist anymore. We train as slayers and for what reason?"  
  
"You shouldn't judge your father so, after all, there maybe a time when vampires will come again. Though your skills are highly needed, Kyuuka."  
  
"I agree, I will join regardless what father says. I will defend my family against the revolution, so my sister will not have to see anymore bloodshed."  
  
**  
  
Yuki had only seen Okita once or twice at the house, Kyuuka and the boy became good friends by the end of the year. "If my father wasn't so dead set against the Shogunate, Okita, I would betroth you to my sister," Kyuuka laughed as they finished up their drinks and walked to town.  
  
"I would be honored to have your sister as my wife, she is a ray of sunshine here," Okita was waving to her and she waved back.  
  
It was a lovely summer morning when she and her brother went out. It was a bodyguard job to be sure, but Yuki was not phased in the least that her brother was seen on the streets with the Shugonate. Being a small child she had no idea what was going to happen on this day. She had walked up to the shrine as usual, not really caring, she just wanted to watch her brother.  
  
"Miyaseki Kenshu," the words were soft and almost dark. The men turned and gazed upon a face of a mere boy of sixteen or so. Small in height, reddish hair, and eyes those were indigo and filled with hatred.  
  
Yuki's blood ran cold when she saw the man, her brother pulled her into the shrine and locked her in the shelter. "Stay there, Yuki, don't make a sound. This is Hitokiri, if you value your life, say not a word."  
  
He ran from her and into the battle, she heard the yell and suddenly looked out. Blood spattered onto her face and she looked upon the face of the man who killed her brother. She stayed silent and watched as he walked away, then when she was sure she was safe she ran into Kyoto right into Okita's arms. "Oni-chan, dead! Okita-kun!" she wept for hours and in his arms as he tried to get her to speak.  
  
"You saw the assassin?" Okita asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hai, plain as day," she nodded as Saitou patted her on the head.  
  
"I will take you home, Yuki-san, I will tell your father what has happened. Right now, I fear for the safety of you, Yuki. You have seen a murderer."  
  
That night Yuki and her family were smuggled out of Kyoto. "Yuki-san, don't worry about this, your brother had not died in vain."  
  
**Present**  
  
"I hate the Hitokiri Battosai!" Yuki told herself. "Even if the rumors are true, I hate him for taking away my brother!"  
  
She sat in Kaoru's room as the other girl searched for an extra bed. "There we are, now, the bath is down the hall to the right. There are three other people here, so you have to be patient with them. I should warn you, Kenshin has been sick, so you might not see him moving around a lot."  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-san." She bowed and waited for Kaoru to leave. She set down her things and brought out the items to slay a vampire. She did not plan on doing anything about the man, Kenshin until she was sure if was him. She put the bow and quiver of arrows down, then she laid out the large sword used to kill a vampire. "Raise not this sword on the living, slay only those of the dead who walk again," she remembered her brother telling her countless times.  
  
"As a slayer, I will protect the living regardless of who they are," she recited back in her memory. "For I am a slayer, for I am a protector of the living, for those who are damned shall not take another life!" That oath was recited no matter how people thought of it now in the modern age.  
  
She turned and looked into the face of the murderer himself.  
  
"Strange oath," he whispered and coughed slightly. "I maybe mistaken, but those weapons are used for slaying vampires?"  
  
"I am of the Ryuu clan, the vampire hunters of Japan. I know who you are Himura Battosai."  
  
"Another life, Ryuu-dono. I remember you, though you were a small child, that you were." His movement was rather slow and he smiled at her. "I apologize for the wrongs I set against you."  
  
"You had your chance to kill me when I was small, why did you not? You knew I saw you kill my brother, yet you did nothing." Her words were soft and rather upset.  
  
"My orders were to kill Kenshu, your brother knew what he was doing when he rushed at me. Why I did not kill you was easy, I didn't slaughter children." He sat down and looked at her silently as if in thought. "You may if you want to, you may kill me."  
  
"Now that I see you again, I cannot. I will not forgive you, Himura," she spoke softly and looked at him.  
  
"How is Okita?" Kenshin asked softly. "I know that you were going to be married to him when you came of age."  
  
"Father would have nothing to do with him. I would have been disowned if I married him, Okita knew that father did not approved of Shugonate. I have not seen him in ten years."  
  
She blinked and then saw that something was not right, she sensed the vampire had been victimizing Kenshin horribly. "May I see your wound, the one on your neck?" she whispered.  
  
He moved his head to the side. "As I thought, a vampire, you were the one making this place uneasy to me. When did you get this?"  
  
"The night before, I don't remember what happened. I heard a scream, went to help, then found myself leaning against a wall."  
  
Black out? The girl's eyes widened. "Only an ancient would do that!" she blinked and dug through her bag. "Sleep with this under your pillow." She brought out a protection tag. "I know you won't believe me, but if you don't you'll be closer to death if you don't do as I tell you."  
  
**  
  
It was night when Yuki sat out in the courtyard, she decided to keep an eye on Kenshin, just making sure that what she did was right. She cursed herself for helping the man who murdered her brother, but her vow was to protect all living people from the dead.  
  
She knew that Kenshin wasn't going to do as she requested she knew he wasn't superstitious. The mist filled the courtyard and she saw Kenshin rise from his bed, his eyes were glazed and he looked as though he was sleepwalking.  
  
She sat in the tree and drew her bow, the arrow was ready for anything. Then she saw a figure appear in front of Kenshin who only stood there staring off into space.  
  
"You smell of blood still, battosai. After all these years," it hissed and brought its prey to its lips. Just before it could open the wound in the human's neck again, it dripped some of its blood into Kenshin's mouth. "Servant you shall be, no rest shall ye have after death."  
  
Now! She shot the arrow and the vampire turned and hollowed in pain dropping Kenshin. "Foul beast, this one is not for you!" she growled and brought out another arrow.  
  
The vampire vanished into mist before she could shoot another arrow at it. "Dammit!" she climbed out of the tree and looked down at Kenshin. I sure hope he was kidding about making him a servant, she saw the blood on Kenshin's lips and gasped in horror.  
  
Opening his eyes and blinked. "Oro?"  
  
"You idiot, I told you to sleep with the talisman under your pillow, but did you listen?" Yuki dropped him. "Now look what has happened. You drank some of that monster's blood!"  
  
"Oro!" he blinked and stood up, he put his fingers to his lips and looked down, he saw blood on his fingers and he looked over at Yuki was yelling at him.  
  
"I should just stake you right now, it will put you out of your misery!" she was ranting pulling him back into the house.  
  
"I don't understand," he whispered and then passed out.  
  
**  
  
The morning sunlight stung Kenshin's eyes, he pulled the blanket over his eyes and rolled over. "I thought he was getting better, now he's worse," Kaoru whispered and looked at Megumi who was standing silently looking over at the new border. "That's Ryuu Yuki."  
  
"You mean, the Ryuu Yuki. She's one of the last surviving Ryuu slayers!" Megumi was whispering frantically. "I've heard all about her. The Ryuu clan is one of the most dangerous vampire slayers in all of Japan."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru blinked and then saw Yuki walk up to them.  
  
"It isn't a normal illness that Kenshin is suffering from. He has two days of human life left, once he's turned, I will kill him," she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
"Wait! Kenshin is reformed, vampires, they're all dead!" Megumi shook her head, taking the woman's hand. "What has Kenshin ever done to you?"  
  
"Murdered my brother," Yuki's voice was strong. "I have no intention in helping him."  
  
"Then you would be betraying your oath to defend all living people," a child's voice was heard and she turned to see a boy looking at her. "Kenshin may have done bad things in the past, but no one deserves to be turned into a vampire."  
  
Yuki stared at the boy who was looking upset. "I will do what I can for him, but in my heart I will never be able to forgive him." 


	2. Dreams of blood

Part 2  
  
The Dreams of Blood  
  
Kenshin's day was even worse than he had ever thought possible. The sunlight burned his eyes and he sought some place in a shadow to sit. A blanket covered his shoulders to try and keep him from shaking so badly.  
  
Yuki forced a garlic pill or at least he thought it was down his throat, he choked on it, but in some way it was something soothing. He saw Yamagata walking into the house after talking Kaoru into letting him see Kenshin.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin, you better tell me what has been happening in the area. There have been six deaths in this area in the last four weeks," Yamagata put some tea in front of Kenshin. "You look horrible."  
  
"I know, I have been ill," Kenshin took a sip of the tea and looked seriously at him. "Alright I will tell you what I saw the other night. I went to lock the gate for Kaoru-dono, then I heard a scream, I ran into the alley and saw this man kneeling down in front of this girl. When I yelled, I felt some gust and I was pushed up against the fence, then when I looked at the girl she was already dead."  
  
"Kenshin do you remember what the man looked like?"  
  
"No."  
  
**  
  
Watching Yamagata leaving, he turned and looked at Kaoru. "I hope Kenshin gets better soon, it was like he wanted to sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Yamagata-san." She bowed and turned to see Yuki walking up to her from market.  
  
Yuki was holding a small case and looked at Kaoru, she walked into Kenshin's room and looked at him. She put her fingers in the case and gently put a strange ash on Kenshin's forehead, he let out a yelp of pain and she started to do a ritual around his bed.  
  
"He is sealed as long as he stays inside the circle the vampire will not try and control him," she whispered and silently was cursing herself.  
  
"I have a question, can't you forgive Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she sat down next to Yuki.  
  
"I can't forgive him. Saitou may say that Kenshin will not kill again, but it will not bring back my brother," Yuki looked up at the sky. "My brother, Kyuuka's birthday is in two days, he would be close to thirty and should have a family."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What's done is done, Kaoru-san, I will ask for no apologizes from you, Kaoru-san. I am only going to thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
**  
  
The shadows grew around Kenshin, he was walking, at least that was what he was thinking. He felt lonely, he saw shadows growing all around him, he turned to see a man standing on front of him, long reddish hair, it was himself. He was kneeling in front of someone and when he pulled away blood stained his lips. His own eyes were gold and almost catlike.  
  
"No, this isn't real!" he shouted and then he found that he was in his room. He was breathing hard and looked around. I saw myself as a vampire! I worked so hard to never kill again.  
  
"You're losing it," Yuki walked into the room and looked at him. "You were having a nightmare."  
  
"I saw myself as a vampire. Was it my future?" Kenshin stammered.  
  
"It could be you, we need to stop the change, you're showing the signs," Yuki sat down and looked at him.  
  
Lying on his back he just stared at the ceiling, he felt a sharp pain in his mouth, then looked over at Yuki who was looking at the window. "Sunset."  
  
**  
  
The call was much more demanding, Kenshin rolled onto his side grasping his sword. "Come to me, servant!" the words echoed in his head. He opened his eyes and looked around his room. He saw the night sky through the open window and got up.  
  
He walked to the place he left his sandals and put them on. He walked to the front gate and stood there staring at it as if he was not sure if he should challenge the creature. He touched the gate and knew it was locked. He walked around the courtyard looking at the sky and seemed more at peace.  
  
He sat down on the porch and watched the sky, that was when he heard the voice again. "Let me in," it demanded.  
  
"I cannot, Kaoru-dono locked the gate and I will not go against her, that I won't," he told the voice.  
  
"You are my servant, now open the gate!"  
  
"Don't listen to the voice in your head," he heard a female whispering to him, he turned to see Yuki sitting nearby.  
  
"How did you know that a vampire was going to-"  
  
"Simple, he will hunt you until you die, then you will be a vampire like him," she whispered and was holding her sword. "I know only one other vampire who would be so foolish to try and reclaim you as his own."  
  
**  
  
The night sky seemed so much like the one that Kyuuka had always talked about, Yuki sighed thinking about that time. "You know, Yuki-chan, grandfather once told me that when you were born a star appeared in the sky. He said you were in luck."  
  
She sighed and looked over at Kenshin, he was dozing off and sighed. Somehow he is like Kyuuka, can sleep anywhere, she thought.  
  
She walked through the yard and then leaned on a tree.  
  
**  
  
Kenshin walked up to the gate again, his hands were on the door and he touched it. The voice was getting stronger, he couldn't resist it, he touched the release and it opened slowly.  
  
He blinked as the vampire smiled at him. "Thank you," it walked in.  
  
He looked down at the ground as the vampire looked him in the eyes. "Don't be angry, after all, you are mine!"  
  
"Like hell he is," Yuki yelled and glared at Kenshin. "I told you to ignore the voice."  
  
Kenshin just looked down at the ground; somehow he did not know what he was doing. Yuki smacked him and he opened his eyes and blinked. "Oro." He then blacked out.  
  
**  
  
Where am I? Opening his eyes, Kenshin saw Yuki standing by a tree, she was looking angrily at the sky as she was talking to someone in the courtyard. "Saitou, I can handle this myself, I'm a trained vampire slayer! Why did you choose now to show up?"  
  
"You know that this vampire has been terrorizing Tokyo for days. When I heard, I came as fast as I could," Saitou was looking at her.  
  
"You still keep beating yourself up over Kyuuka," she glared at the sky.  
  
"I know, I see you have met the man who killed your brother, I'm surprised you did not kill him yourself," the man shook his head.  
  
"I took the oath as a slayer, I cannot harm anything living. I am a hunter of the damned."  
  
"I will remember that."  
  
The vampire was controlling me; Kenshin thought and looked over at Yuki who was yelling.  
  
"I could have handled it, Saitou, I'm not a child!"  
  
"For once in your life, listen to me, this might be too powerful for you, you should call Haru for help."  
  
Yuki walked away steamed and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else. "Stubborn girl," Saitou looked over at Kenshin. "Well, you're not injured too much." He walked away leaving Kenshin alone.  
  
**  
  
Kaoru was doing the laundry and looked over at Kenshin who was sitting in the shade. His eyes were burning due to the sunlight and he couldn't really move about at all, she saw Yuki return and was talking to him.  
  
"Lay down inside, you'll be useless if you don't rest," Yuki walked away leaving him alone.  
  
"She's right, Kenshin, go lay down, I'll bring you some tea." Kaoru yelled at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Kenshin ran into his room and shut the doors.  
  
**  
  
Lying down again, Kenshin felt the dreams come again, this time he was standing in a cave looking at the ceiling. "Time go come to me," the vampire was yelling. "Time to leave your mortal life."  
  
"No," he yelled.  
  
There was laughter all around him. "You have one day left as a human. You are already craving blood, what then?"  
  
Waking up and looking up at the ceiling. He saw Kaoru's teacup and took a sip, then spit the liquid out. What is the matter with me? He blinked and looked around the room again.  
  
"You're changing, you have one day left," Yuki was sitting in a corner and looked out the window. She got up and left the room, she still hates me, he realized.  
  
No matter how I apologize she will not accept it, he thought and opened the door, he looked out into the courtyard and saw Saitou standing under the tree. "What do you want?"  
  
"To warn you, Yuki has no intention of really helping you, she can only stave off the vampire for so long," Saitou whispered and took a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"I see," Kenshin pulled the blankets around him.  
  
**  
  
Yuki sat in the local restaurant and ate her beef-pot. She looked over at her shoulder at the people around her and then looked rather tired. "You sure as hell don't like people," she turned to see Sanosuke walking up to her.  
  
"Let's just say I don't like getting to close to the prey." She took a sip of her tea and then saw him sitting down across from her.  
  
"Kenshin isn't your prey."  
  
She nodded and then gave Sanosuke a rather angry look. "He has one day, when that up he will need blood. Only then will he truly be my prey. I kill all vampires, regardless of who they once were."  
  
"You are cold," Saitou reached up and slapped her. "You know better, if Kenshin turns into a vampire, he will be ten times worse than when he was the Hitokiri. You won't stand a chance against him."  
  
Glaring at the two of them she walked off. "Somehow I think she is taking this revenge too seriously."  
  
"It was my fault," Saitou walked away and was following her.  
  
**  
  
Blood was everywhere, Kenshin saw himself kneeling drinking blood. No, not me, I won't be that thing! He opened his eyes and saw Yuki walking through the house. "I lied, you have a few more days, I only have a day to hunt that thing. I can't seem to sense the nest," she growled.  
  
"And you think I know how to find the nest?" Kenshin asked sitting up.  
  
"Yes, I was waiting until the bond was a little stronger. The vampire will attract you, but with the pill I gave you, you should be able to resist its control," she went to get her sword and quiver and bow. "I will be ready soon, Kenshin, so you better be ready too." 


	3. Letting Go of the Past

Part 3  
  
Letting Go of the Past  
  
Walking silently with Yuki who was glaring from one side of the path to the next. Kenshin felt lightheaded, he was drawn to the darkest parts to the forest, he turned and pointed at an ill used path. "That way."  
  
"I think I better go first," she walked through the path and stared into the ex-assassin's eyes. "Move!"  
  
"I can't, no I should not. I know that what I did was wrong, but you shouldn't live in the past," Kenshin whispered.  
  
"You have no right to be telling me that," she hissed and looked through the trees.  
  
"I wish you would just listen, that I do. You are stubborn and I know that Saitou did the right thing by telling you that you were over your head," he blinked at her and saw her waver for a second.  
  
"It does not matter, you lost the trail didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Walking back to the Dojo, Kenshin realized in some way she did forgive him, but for some reason she felt trapped in her past.  
  
**  
  
Yuki sat watching the mist, she knew the vampire was going to make a move on Kenshin tonight, she knew it was going to be a matter of time. The sunset was a lovely color of gold and orange, soft streaks in the sky.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it Kenshin?" Kaoru was sitting looking at him, he lay in his bed sleeping softly.  
  
"Better let him sleep while he can, the garlic pill put him out," Yuki shook her head. "He is weakening, the blood is dying."  
  
"You said it was going to be his last day," Kaoru looked at her.  
  
"I lied, I thought I could handle this, I was going to wait until Kenshin was attracted to the vampire. He knows I was using him as bait."  
  
Kaoru glared at her. "Don't you care about whether he will die or not?"  
  
"I do care, I am just doing my job."  
  
**  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Kaoru snapped as she started her practice. "She acts like she is dead inside."  
  
"I don't say I blame, that I don't," she turned to see Kenshin leaning on the door. "You shouldn't be so angry. She has a right to hate me after what I have done to her in the past."  
  
"Kenshin, I'm more worried about what is happening to you. She lied to us."  
  
"She was doing what she thought was right, yes she was. I think that maybe I have a few more days."  
  
Kenshin walked out into the courtyard and looked at the mist. "I am no longer worrying whether or not I die. This creature cannot be allowed to do as it pleases, that it can't."  
  
He looked into the vampire's mist and there seemed to be a form coming through it. It was like a man and he was dressed in a European styled outfit. "You finally learned your place!"  
  
Kenshin did not flinch, he just stared straight ahead, the vampire smiled and bit into his neck. Gasping a flash of memories went off, he's been doing this to me before this, Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey kid," the leader of the assassins ran up to Kenshin. "You have your assignment for tomorrow night, right?"  
  
"Yes," Kenshin turned to leave and was stopped.  
  
"You be careful."  
  
Walking to the shrine, Kenshin did not know what drew him to the field. He saw a boy running by with a sword chasing a wolf or what looked like a wolf. "OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
There was a horrible sound and the boy came out holding the head of a man. "Good, Kyuuka, you did it," an older man walked up and looked at Kenshin. "You're in luck, my friend, you were being stalked by a vampire. I'm sorry you had to see that. Kyuuka you did well."  
  
The boy who was about the same age nodded and put his sword away, "It was harder than it looked, that animal was almost half my size. I bet Haru and the others would have had a hell of a time bringing it down."  
  
"Alright, time to go, good night to you sir," the older man turned and waved to him, he took the boy with him.  
  
The shadows returned to the small shrine. He turned to walk away and saw his target walking up.  
  
**  
  
Kenshin washed his cut on his cheek, he sat down next to the lake watching the sunrise. He did not mind being all alone, he was used to it. There was a sound behind him and he saw a boy standing there behind, he was deathly pale and looked at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
The boy stumbled a little and looked dazed, he wrapped his arms around Kenshin's neck and there came the stinging pain on his neck. "Stop!" he pushed the boy away and then the child vanished without a trace.  
  
Touching his neck, he looked at the wound and then the sky was lightening into a pinkish glow. He turned and walked back to the inn, he slept in the sunlight feeling so much better.  
  
"It was all a dream," he whispered to himself.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
It's the boy, Kenshin blinked and looked at the boy who was no more than fifteen looking at him. "Now I have my guardian," he smiled and looked at Kaoru and hissed.  
  
The mist filled the yard and the boy and Kenshin were gone.  
  
**  
  
Yuki had returned and looked over at Kaoru who was running into the mist. "KENSHIN!"  
  
"Dammit!" she grabbed her sword and ran into the mist, but it was too late Kenshin was already gone.  
  
**  
  
"You were the boy who bit me!" Kenshin stared at the boy who was sitting silently in a corner of a cave.  
  
"I was," he smiled at Kenshin giggling. "I saw you in Kyoto and I knew I would have you. I need a guardian, no one will do, but you."  
  
He sat down and looked over at the cave door. "The sun is up, you're too weak. Tomorrow you will want it so badly."  
  
"I will not," Kenshin glared at the boy and then got up to walk toward the cave's exit. "I will not be a vampire!"  
  
**  
  
Yuki went out without the others, she had gone into the forest and was searching it. "Kenshin lost the trail here," she told herself and then moved from the trees that she and Kenshin were the day before. "Now the path goes cold."  
  
"We told you to wait," she turned to see Saitou leaning against the tree. "You are always too proud to admit you need help. I sent for Haru, he should be here in two days."  
  
"I don't need help. I can find that stupid Kenshin myself!" She stomped down the path to a large cave. "Hey, Saitou, take a look at this."  
  
Saitou blinked at the cave. "I have been through this forest before, I have never seen a cave like this before."  
  
"Simple a vampire knows how to keep humans away while it sleeps. I can sense it, Kenshin is struggling against his vampire side, I can sense him inside," she drew her bow and then walked into the darkened cave.  
  
"Wait, we should go back and get help," Saitou tried to pull her back in to the sunlight.  
  
"By the time we get more people here, the vampire will be aware that its lair was found." She blinked and put her hand over her mouth. "A vampire does live here, the small is horrible."  
  
She crept a little more and found Kenshin curled up in a corner, his hand on the Sabato and was deathly pale. "I found Kenshin!" she ran back to Saitou. "We have to get him out of here."  
  
They walked into the shadowy area where Kenshin was and Saitou knelt down looking at him. "Wake up!" He brought his hand up and smacked Kenshin, then saw Kenshin's hand fly up to stop him.  
  
The eyes were something that caught Saitou by surprise, they were red and the look in Kenshin's face was angry. He ran to the darkness, then without warning Yuki forced the garlic pill into his mouth. "Time to wakeup!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out, Yuki caught him and Saitou helped him up. "How is he?" He whispered. "I have never seen that look since the days of Kyoto."  
  
"He's changing, he will start to act out of hunger and attack anyone who he smells their blood. He will not know his friends, he will not know the people he loves." Her voice was sad and she brought him out into the sunlight.  
  
Holding his hands over his eyes, Kenshin let out a yell and growled. He hid his face and snarled. "IT BURNS!"  
  
"Of course it does," Saitou helped Kenshin up. "You're not human!"  
  
**  
  
Kaoru watched as Yuki held Kenshin up. "The vampire will be coming tonight," she put Kenshin a darkened room and shut the door. "Do not open this door. Kenshin won't know who you are, all he will know is that you smell of blood and he is hungry." Yuki walked back to the gate and looked around.  
  
She pulled on her bow and worked on her arrows, then did a blessing for it. "Prayer to those who walk in the light, guard those who are of innocent blood. May these arrow fly true, may they seek the heart of the beasts who haunt the night killing those of innocent blood."  
  
"You forgot one part, little sister, may those who have shed the blood of innocent parish," a boy holding a large boomerang walked up. His dark eyes were soft and rather sad. "When Saitou told me you were hunting an ancient he saw fit to call on me."  
  
"Haru, I can handle this myself," Yuki glared at her older brother. "You are not even a decent vampire hunter."  
  
Haru sat down next to his sister and looked at her seriously. "Saitou told me that you are protecting the man who killed Kyuuka, is that true?"  
  
"It is, he's changed somehow, I don't know how to explain it really, but when I look into those eyes, I don't see the hitokiri in them." She put her knife down and saw the look her brother gave and he smiled.  
  
"I know," Haru looked at her and then walked to the dojo. "So where is Kenshin?"  
  
"He is locked up. He's almost a vampire, I don't know what to do, the vampire will force Kenshin to kill all the people he loves and protects."  
  
The boy smiled at her sister and then leaned against a tree. "You know what Kyuuka used to say, if that is the case, use that against the vampire. Have the vampire Kenshin fight with us. Simply remind him of his soul."  
  
They walked into the Dojo and saw Kaoru sitting in front of the door that Kenshin was in. "Kaoru, come in with me," Yuki whispered gently. "You are someone he loves and if you are in there, I know he will not dare try and attack."  
  
The vampire Kenshin sat in the shadows rocking slightly. "Burning through, yes, hungry," he muttered strange words that made no sense. His red eyes flashed and he looked over at Kaoru and Yuki. "Have they come to feed me? Yes, I smell their blood."  
  
Yuki stood there and without warning she brought up a strange looking silver sword. "If you touch this, vampire you will be burned by it."  
  
The vampire snarled and rush over to her and the sword barely touched his shoulder and he let out a yelp jumping back. "I told you, Kenshin," Yuki looked at him. "Do you know that is your name?"  
  
"Name?" he looked confused and he blinked at the two women. "I want the pretty one, yes, her blood is innocent."  
  
"STOP," Kaoru screamed, she reached out and touched Kenshin's cheeks. "Come back to me. Kenshin, you have to come back. You're not like this, you're not a vampire, come back."  
  
The red eyes started to return to human and tears filled his eyes. "Kaoru- dono? Gomen, I don't know what is happening anymore," Kenshin's word's were soft and he pulled away from her looking upset. "Stay away!"  
  
"Do you want to be human again?" Yuki asked straightening up.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin blinked at her. "What are you planning?"  
  
"The vampire is coming for you tonight. This vampire was made too young, from what I gathered, he is strong, but he needs an adult guardian to watch over him. He choose you awhile ago, yes?"  
  
Kenshin blinked not sure when he remembered that boy, then nodded. "Yes, I was watching the sunset in Kyoto when I was eighteen and this boy approached me and bit me."  
  
"So you were marked before this," Yuki put her sword away. "Alright, Kenshin, I have your word that you will help us kill this vampire so no other human suffers this fate."  
  
"I will."  
  
Walking out of the room, Kaoru blinked. "What the hell?"  
  
"Kenshin loves you, he won't attack you, being almost a vampire himself, he will become detached and confused. You will be his voice of reason, his lover so to speak who will keep him human."  
  
Kaoru never thought that she loved Kenshin, but seeing him in his vampire mode made her almost fearful of losing him for a second time. "I will keep Kenshin human as long as I can," she told herself and looked over at a young man talking to Sanosuke. "Who is that?"  
  
"Haru, my brother. He's one of the vampire slayers who prefers to be a scholar than a slayer. Sort of makes my father roll in his grave the way Haru acts."  
  
Sitting down the two girls looked at each other and then away. "I can't believe this, I told Saitou, I could hand this, now he sent the most impossible person."  
  
**  
  
Kenshin was lying on the floor of the storehouse and was staring at the rafters. He could escape easily, but he didn't want to. He touched his neck and felt the flash of memories and dreams. I have had blood dreams before, he thought and sat up. "That little boy has been trying to find me."  
  
He heard the sound of the lock being lifted; he saw Kaoru and Yuki waiting for him as Sanosuke and another man were preparing for the raid. "It is almost sunset, are you ready?"  
  
"I am, but I feel so hungry," Kenshin whispered walking through the halls.  
  
"You won't feel it after the vampire is dead."  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe his senses, he was able to smell the people around him, he could hear their hearts beating. He moved and shook his head trying to keep those senses down.  
  
Walking slowly he looked around and found his sword and attached it to his belt. 


	4. Blood War

Part 4  
  
Blood Wars  
  
Kenshin looked out at his friends and blinked as he felt the blood in his own body become something hot and uncontrollable. "Why are you fighting me?" he heard a voice asking him. "You starve, I want it too, let us be a vampire. You know you are going to end up being one at the end of this."  
  
"I will not," he told the voice inside. "I will not give into being hitokiri anymore. I stopped listening to you long ago."  
  
He saw a small mirror and saw him self, the vampire was staring at him and smiling. "You can't fight me, you can't be human anymore. You know it is what we both want, how far do you think you will go and hurt that Kaoru girl?"  
  
"I will not hurt her, now or ever. I-"his voice caught in his throat.  
  
"Don't tell me you love her?" the vampire Kenshin mocked and was glaring at him. "Do you want a repeat of Tomoe again?"  
  
I will not lose Kaoru like I lost Tomoe, he thought and heard the sound of people talking. "Kenshin, you okay, are you ready?" he heard Sanosuke yelling from the other room.  
  
"I am ready," he smiled at his friends who were looking at him nervously. "What?"  
  
"Your eyes, they're red," Yahiko blinked.  
  
"He's changing," Yuki nodded and saw her brother, Haru walking up. "This is Ryuu Haru, my other brother."  
  
Haru bowed and was holding the boomerang that was bigger than him. "I'm ready to meet this boy vampire."  
  
**  
  
The darkness came so slowly; Kenshin would sit in the shade watching the people around him. His vampire senses were running wild, my last day as a mortal, I feel so weak and sad. He moved to the shadows and felt his body locking up a little.  
  
"Don't die yet," Yuki snarled thrusting a garlic pill at him. "Take it."  
  
He took the pill and gagged a little, he kept it down and then felt the mist coming. "He's coming, I can feel him."  
  
"I know," Yuki drew her bow and watched as the mist overwhelmed the courtyard.  
  
Kenshin smelled blood, he longed to taste it, then he drew himself out of the vampire inside and back to his normal self. That was when the boy appeared in the courtyard. "Give me back my guardian!"  
  
"I'm not coming with you," Kenshin yelled and was holding the sakabato though he wasn't sure if it would work on the boy.  
  
"You are mine!" the boy's face was sorrowful. "I need you."  
  
"I am needed here."  
  
Kenshin didn't know what happened next, but the boy was found on the ground. The boy was dying; he felt something tugging in the back of his mind. Kneeling he looked at the boy sadly. "I can't leave Kaoru-dono. I know you will never understand, but you can't keep killing people."  
  
Yuki took the stake and killed the boy, she saw the tears turning red and Kenshin blinked. "I knew it, not matter if I killed the boy, you would still end up being a vampire!"  
  
His face was down and he looked at the ground sadly. "I know, I feel no different."  
  
**  
  
"I will not have you kill Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled when she saw Haru and Yuki standing in front of Kenshin with their weapons drawn. "So what if he is a vampire now, please, show some act of kindness!"  
  
Haru smiled at her and looked rather distressed. "Ms. Kaoru, we cannot allow him to live. Vampires naturally need blood in order to survive. If we were to allow him to live, he would be a danger to everyone, even the people he loves."  
  
Kenshin backed into a corner, his red eyes turning back to normal and he blinked at Kaoru's distress. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yuki looked as though she had failed. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I thought if we had killed the boy vampire that Kenshin would have been freed. I suppose I was wrong."  
  
He knew that the hitokiri in him was right, he was a vampire in the end and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. I am ready to die, he thought sadly, then looked over at Kaoru. But I wanted a family, I wanted to be with Kaoru. I don't want her to be lonely.  
  
**  
  
"Saitou, I have a dilemma I need your advice on," Yuki walked out into the garden knowing that Saitou was out there. "I know you are there, so come out!"  
  
Saitou took a breath and walked into the garden. "I know the trouble, Kenshin is a vampire, isn't he? Your idea failed."  
  
"I know it failed, now I have to decide what to do about it. Now that I have seen the man who killed Kyuuka, I find it harder and harder to want to kill him. Kaoru is in love with him and I cannot take him away from her."  
  
"You are in a jam. For one, Kenshin is a vampire, two, his mortal side is stronger than his vampire, and three, you have finally realized what I have been telling you is true."  
  
"Saitou, I know you will try and tell me that killing Kenshin now won't be the right thing to do."  
  
He nodded his head and looked at the sky. "I remember telling you that when Okita was turned into one. You killed him anyway, I know you hurt your heart doing it, but I suppose in your clan's eyes it was the right thing to do."  
  
Sometimes I wish Saitou wouldn't be so damn obvious about such things. "Fine, I will tell Haru to clear out. We're going to leave."  
  
"Wise decision, but a little late to do."  
  
**  
  
Kenshin looked up at the lightening sky, the sun rise was in an hour and he had no clue what to do about hiding from the sun. He saw Haru and Yuki talking outside sounding a little concerned. "Alright, but leaving him alone for so long will be a horrible mistake. One of us has to stay here," Haru was saying.  
  
"I am going to the west to look for a cure for Kenshin. You are not coming with me, if you want to come, then fine. Then you can, but if you feel the need to guard Kaoru and the others against the little vampire, why don't you just stay here!" Yuki barked and walked out into the alley.  
  
"IS there a cure?" Kenshin asked her finally.  
  
"Yes, it's a painful cure, but I know of one way to get to it. You are going to have to stay here."  
  
"How will I survive until you get back?"  
  
Yuki looked thoughtful and then sighed, "Kenshin, you are going to be imprisoned in the dojo until then." She held up some chains and shackles. "This is the only way I know of that can keep you from harming others around you until we find a cure."  
  
**  
  
The chains made a soft noise as Kenshin moved through out the room, he sat by the window looking out. The room maintained a dimness that made it ideal for his new nature, he laid on the floor as Sanosuke bound the chains to the metal rod under the floorboards that now acted as Kenshin's bed. He just stared at the hidden bed and then at Kaoru who was crying.  
  
"How will he eat?" she glared at Yuki who shook her head.  
  
"Kaoru, this is the hardest thing to do, and really this for you to do. To keep him in check, you will feed him animal blood. Chicken or any animal you find, you will kill and drain its blood into a bottle and make him drink it. This is hard, but you said you would do anything for Kenshin." Yuki gave her a sad look and then turned. "Under no circumstances will you allow him to feed on you."  
  
He just stared at them as Yuki just turned and looked at him. "I will return in a few weeks, Kaoru knows what to do to keep you from becoming a full monster."  
  
Nodding Kenshin stared at her as she left, he was silent now, he didn't seem to know how to respond or even how to react. "I don't think this is such a good idea that Kaoru be left alone with him," Saitou whispered. "I will stay here, at least someone will keep that monster in control."  
  
Yuki glared at Saitou. "Kenshin isn't a monster yet, he's only part way, he won't attack Kaoru."  
  
**  
  
Kenshin felt the strange pulling in his mind again, the strange mental pull, the desires for living blood. He pulled those thoughts away and stared as Saitou put a bottle of chicken's blood in front of him, he snatched up and hungrily drank the contents. He felt the laughter of another vampire filling his mind.  
  
/So you really think you can escape from that nature?/ He opened his eyes as the voice became louder. /Look at you, a pet to the mortals. Do you really think that girl loves you?/  
  
/Leave me alone!/ he screamed mentally at the voice and then felt someone in the room with him. /Where are you?/  
  
A boy of fifteen entered the room and looked at him coolly. "You know me, don't you? Let's see, we had a duel, Master Saitou said I wasn't strong enough."  
  
"Okita, but Yuki-dono killed you!" Kenshin gasped.  
  
"Of course she tried to. My darling Yuki-san didn't have it in her heart to truly kill me. She imprisoned me with that stake, but I found away to follow her to you. I never thought that I would see you again, nor did I think that you turning into a vampire were highly possible." The boy was laughing a little and then looked at him. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I am, but I will not kill anyone!"  
  
The boy laughed. "I guess you can't feed with me at all, you are bound. Funny, but I'm surprised that Yuki-san didn't just try and kill for what you did."  
  
Kenshin felt a cold chill, Okita was gone and he was laughing. /You have no chance of being a true vampire, Himura, might as well let Yuki-san stake you./  
  
**  
  
The next morning Kaoru looked into Kenshin's room and saw him lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. His eyes were out of focus and he looked half dead. "Kenshin, I have some blood for you."  
  
"Leave it on the table, Kaoru-dono," the voice was soft and rather dry, she saw him looking at her and reddish tears were in his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, are you okay? You look horrible."  
  
"Get away from me, Kaoru-dono, I don't want to hurt you, now or ever. I don't want you to ever be in pain because me." His eyes were sad and he just stared at her as if he hated himself totally.  
  
"You can never do that to me, Kenshin, because you know I love you," she smiled at him.  
  
***Note***  
  
Sorry this took so long to finish, I have had major work to do for school and anyway, part four is done and part of part five is almost done. I hope you enjoy this story. SAMKIN 


End file.
